Adrenergic agents are known to affect various metabolic processes which influence cell growth and metabolism and the production of specific cell products. There is little information available concerning the possible role which adrenergic hormones may play in regulating antibody formation. Experiments will be performed to examine the effects of adrenergic drugs on antibody formation and the pharmacologic mechanisms through which these effects are mediated, using both in vivo and in vitro antibody forming systems. The influence on antibody formation of various adrenergic agents, present naturally or used therapeutically, will be assessed, and the effects of specific alpha or beta adrenergic receptor antagonists alone and in combination with adrenergic receptor activating drugs will be examined. In addition, the effects of cyclic neucleotides on antibody formation in vitro will be studied.